enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Prem Chamrajnagar
:This article is about the JAG attorney on Luna. You may be looking for her relative. Prem Chamrajnagar was a lieutenant in the International Fleet and an attorney for the Judge Advocate General's Corps.The Swarm She was first introduced in The Swarm. History Past When Prem was fourteen, she started to get her undergraduate degree. In 99 BX, she graduated from law school. The Swarm Prem greeted Mazer Rackham as he arrived on Luna. While at first wary of Prem's abilities as an attorney, Mazer quickly realized she was intelligent and resourceful. After discussing his court martial and the judicial system of the Fleet on a rover ride to the shuttle terminal, Prem and Mazer parted ways for the time being. After a few days, Prem met with Mazer's prosecuting attorney Reginald Ravenshaw, who wanted to cut her a deal - drop all charges if Mazer plead guilty to espionage and agreed to seven years in prison. Later that day, Prem met Mazer at CentCom for his court arraignment. She gave him advice for how to act in the courtroom and told him that another doctor had cleared him for combat readiness in the Fleet. When she told Mazer that Ravenshaw had threatened to charge him with espionage, Prem took Mazer to the cafeteria to explain why that charge and others that had been filed against him were bogus. Prem suggested that they show the jury that Mazer was trusted by the Strategos for his involvement in the final battle of the First Formic War, but Mazer knew he was told not to reveal that to anyone and rejected the idea. Mazer and Prem then left and headed to the courtroom, where they were greeted by Ravenshaw as he sat on their table. After insulting Prem's inexperience as an attorney and Mazer's Maori heritage, he went to the prosecutor's table as Colonel Michio Soshi arrived in the courtroom. After settling in, Soshi addressed Prem and asked if the defense wished to enter a plea, to which she said that Mazer plead as not guilty. Soshi acknowledged this, adjourning the court for three weeks. After joking with Prem and Mazer, Ravenshaw left the courtroom as well. Mazer and Prem took a taxi to Gungsu Industries, where Mazer intended to convince the company to give financial compensation to Mustafa Shambhani who had invented a tech that was sold to them by Vaganov. Mazer planned to sell Shambhani and Victor Delgado's inventions to Gungsu, which would supply them with funds and Mazer with freedom from his court martial. They entered Gungsu Industries' headquarters where they requested a meeting with Hea Woo Han, the director of the company. They were met by Woo Han's assistant, who inquired into the point of their visit. Lying, Mazer said that the International Fleet was forming an asteroid assault team and wanted new tech developed by Gungsu. Prem was worried that pretending they had IF business would hurt Mazer's case for his court-martial if caught, but he brushed her off. The assistant returned and brought them into Hea Woo Han's office. After offering them tea, Hea Woo Han thanked Mazer and his team for testing the Gravity Disruptor and expressed her condolences for Shambhani's injury due to it. After discussing Hea's military background, Mazer asked what she thought the IF's greatest weakness was. She addressed the Fleet's lack of warships and experienced crew, but Mazer expressed his thoughts on the bureaucracy that was hindering the IF's development. He then showed her some of Victor Delgado's technology that he had engineered, offering a development and production contract with Gungsu. Mazer explained that the nanoshield tech that had been given to her by Vaganov was in fact designed by Shambhnai, and Woo Han offered to give him and his family financial compensation. Mazer asked if Hea could use her influence with Vaganov to end his court-martial, but she explained that that was out of her abilities. Understanding, Mazer finished the meeting and left Gungsu's headquarters. Prem and Mazer got in another taxi and headed to the offices of Juke Limited. During their ride, Prem expressed her feelings on Mazer's actions in the meeting with Hea Woo Han. After arriving, they met with Lem Jukes, where Mazer introduced Prem to the CEO. Mazer showed Lem a 3D model of a suit that Victor had designed, asking Juke Limited to develop it. Lem agreed to produce the suits for the asteroid strike team. The hearing for Mazer's trial occurred nearly a week later. After the only witness of the prosecution fell through, Michio Soshi decided to acquit and reprimand Mazer Rackham. Prem thought the decision was unfair since Mazer did nothing wrong and spoke up, leading to Prem being reprimanded as well. After court ended, Mazer convinced Prem that he was happy with the decision and for Prem to continue being the best lawyer possible in order to prevent the crony actions of individuals such as Soshi in the future. Personality Trivia * Prem was related in some way to Admiral Jawaharlal Chamrajnagar, but their exact relation is not known.Aaron Johnston interview Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in The Swarm Category:International Fleet